dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon Al Ben Erie Frosty Julian Pooky Armadillo Dragon Bugsy Chifi Gaspy Ishmael Lobo Santi Bart David Aztec Dragon Ludo Luz Rodney Battery Dragon Beamy Chifi Dor Halo JJ Lex Lobo Blizzard Dragon Alvin Andres Hansu Izzy Rodney Roxy Skipper Splashy Butterfly Dragon Cedric Scooter Xili Cactus Dragon Beavis Bonzo Bud Elliot Koko Pomona Sparky Carnivore Plant Dragon Bart Bitz Fuffy Lex Pomona Spooks Chameleon Dragon Bart Bonzo Elliot Sassi Chinese Dragon Rusty Cloud Dragon Foof Keiko Luz Nessie Nimbus Rodney Splashy Wallace Cool Fire Dragon Boo David Luz Rodney Rollo Coral Dragon Bink Dor Roxy Santi Skipper Spooks Wallace Crystal Dragon Arthur Boo Bruno Chuckles Julian Lex Tor Quinlan Dark Dragon Lex Gaspy Hansel Gaston Dark Fire Dragon Bunny Hansel Spocky Dandelion Dragon Bud Bink Pooky Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon Bink Julian Severin Spooks Earth Dragon Andres Bart Ben Bobo Bonzo Bruno Bugsy Cedric Elliot Felix Gaspy Horacio Issac Koko Milly Nere Nibbles Nosey Porky Quinlan Rueben Rusty Sunny Wilbur Electric Dragon Boo Evia JJ Parsifal Flamingrock Dragon Ben Milly Porky Rodney Fluorescent Dragon Bunny Dino Emery Evia Erie Gaspy Gaston Parsifal Fire Dragon Ancor Andres Bruno Bugsy Bunny Cedric Dave David Daffy Felix Finn Frans Happy Hansu Kasia Ludo Luz Milly Nere Nessie Pebbles Quinlan Rodney Rusty Spiky Sunny Xili Firebird Dragon Gaston Nessie Nosey Spooks Sunny Pomona Xili Fossil Dragon Sunny Gold Dragon Beamy Evia JJ Lobo Nosey Gummy Dragon Milly Isaac JJ Ancor Hedgehog Dragon Koko Ben Bitz Halliwell Ruben Elliot Hot Metal Dragon Andres Evia Horacio Parsifal Pebbles Rupert Ice Dragon Dave Emery Frans Horacio Pooky Wallace Icecube Dragon Ali Bugsy Erie Rollo Pooky Ice Cream Dragon Roxy Sanderson Sunny Wallace Jade Dragon Bink Chifi Dino David Fuffy Pebbles Lantern Fish Dragon Evia Halo Rupert Sanderson Laser Dragon Daffy Halo Rodney Scooter Evia JJ Xili Legendary Dragon Gaston Bunny Spiky Pax Pura Tor Mercury Dragon Happy Lex Lobo Sunny Wallace Medieval Dragon Chifi Hansu Quinlan Rocko Severin Mirror Dragon Arthur Daffy Isaac Ruben Rusty Wilbur Mojito Dragon Cedric Fuffy Spooks Moose Dragon Parsifal Gaspy Rollo Erie Evia Metal Dragon Andres Severin Ruben Mud Dragon Bruno Dino Ellio Finn Koko Milly Porky Roxy Skipper Sparky Wallace Neon Dragon Bitz Cedric David JJ Parsifal Nenufar Dragon Spiky Bud Bruno Halo Happy Pomona Sanderson Paladin Dragon Evia Platinum Dragon Severin Milly Dor Emery Pearl Dragon Frosty Horacio Dor Julian Penguin Dragon Bitz Frosty Izzy Skipper Petroleum Dragon Kaspar Lex Izzy Finn Wallace Pirate Dragon Sanderson Blitz Luffy Milly Plant Dragon Alvin Lex Fuffy Lodu Pomona Poo Dragon Roxy Skipper Sanderson Horacio Kasia Felix Halliwell Pure Dragon Daffy Pure Dark Dragon Ancor Daffy Pure Earth Dragon Bugsy Pure Electric Dragon Pure Fire Dragon Hansu Milly Pure Plant Dragon Pure Metal Dragon Frans Milly Pure Water Dragon Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon Bruno Fuffy Happy Kaspar Nibbles Ponoma Robot Dragon Luz Seashell Dragon Splashy Roxy Santi Snowflake Dragon Pooky Frans Frosty Soccer Dragon Bugsy Chuckles Dino Emery Erie Hansu Nessie Pookey Rodney Rupert Rollo Yeray Star Dragon Ben Bobo Bonzo Dave Evia Halo JJ Steampunk Dragon Storm Dragon Halo Quinlan Sanderson Splashy Bunny Spicy Dragon Chuckles Felix Fuffy Rodney Spooks Xili Tropical Dragon Ben Bink Frans Fuffy Ludo Vampire Dragon Bitz Hansel Luz Sassi Scooter Venom Dragon Ben Bonzo Izzy Kaspar Ruben Rupert Spooky Vulcano Dragon Ali Ben Nessie Nibbles Porky Water Dragon Lex Nere Wallace Waterfall Dragon Porky Milly Koko Gaston Skipper Wind Dragon Ali Pax Tor Pura Dan Zombie Dragon Bitz Chifi Dor Izzy Lobo